


Favorite Sweater

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peggin made the following statements:</p><p>I think that if Luke was wearing an outfit he looked particularly hot in, Reid might comment on it. I don't think he'd necessarily remember the outfit, so if/when Luke wore the outfit again, Reid's reaction wouldn't be "Luke's wearing that suit I like" but more like "Luke = extra hot today". The same goes for any article of clothing, including shoes... LUKE might start to think "this is the shirt/suit/shoes Reid likes" but to Reid it would just be "Luke = extra hot today" each time, but he wouldn't be keeping any kind of mental tally about which clothes of Luke's brought out that reaction in him, if that makes sense.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Favorite Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Peggin made the following statements:
> 
> I think that if Luke was wearing an outfit he looked particularly hot in, Reid might comment on it. I don't think he'd necessarily remember the outfit, so if/when Luke wore the outfit again, Reid's reaction wouldn't be "Luke's wearing that suit I like" but more like "Luke = extra hot today". The same goes for any article of clothing, including shoes... LUKE might start to think "this is the shirt/suit/shoes Reid likes" but to Reid it would just be "Luke = extra hot today" each time, but he wouldn't be keeping any kind of mental tally about which clothes of Luke's brought out that reaction in him, if that makes sense.

  
Reid's pretty hungry when he gets home from what seems like twenty hours of the most boring brain surgery he's ever been forced to perform. Tomorrow, though, there is a massive meningeoma that has basically taken over the woman's skull, and _that_ he's excited about.

Reid's got his mouth open ready to demand food and complain, but despite the smell of cooking coming from the kitchen, there's no Luke in sight.

He hears something from the bedroom, and heads that way, finding Luke sitting on the bed staring at a blue sweater.

"What's wrong?" Reid asks.

Luke looks up, shrugs, and waves the sweater at him. "Moths."

"Get some mothballs then," Reid says. "On second thought, get the cedar chips or whatever, 'cause mothballs make me think of my uncle and ew." Reid shivers with the heebie-jeebies.

He looks at Luke again. "Okay, really, what's wrong?"

Luke sighs, and lifts the sweater up. "There's a big hole in your favorite sweater."

"That's not mine. I've never seen that sweater before in my life."

Luke sighs again; this time it's heavy with a mix of frustration and fondness. "Believe me, this is your favorite sweater."

Reid takes it from Luke hands, turns it over, looks at the tag and says, "Not my size. Not my sweater."

"I didn't say it was your sweater," Luke says grabbing it back. "This is the sweater I was wearing when you had to have me in the hospital parking lot, and the time you couldn't wait to get home and so you blew me in the bathroom at _Yo's_ , and the time when you pulled me out to the stable and fucked me in the hay. Oh, and I was wearing this when you forced me into the records room and made me fuck you blind. Remember?"

"The events or the sweater? I remember the events in great detail. The sweater I'll have to take your word for."

Luke says, "You love this sweater."

"If you say so," Reid replies, unbuttoning his shirt, and heading toward the shower. "What's for dinner?"

"Well, for our _anniversary_ I'd planned your favorite spaghetti and this sweater for dessert, but I guess I'll just have to hope I'll get laid without it."

Reid wanders back from the bathroom. "It's our anniversary?"

"Yeah. Um, five years."

"Wow."

"You're telling me," Luke laughs.

Reid crosses to Luke, takes his chin in his hand and says, "Drop the sweater, Mr. Snyder. You're not going to need it."

"Oh, no?"

"Nope. Naked turns me on just fine.

  
THE END


End file.
